The present disclosure relates to devices for fixation of one or more bones of the foot or ankle. The disclosed devices may be used in syndesmotic junctions or midfoot or hindfoot arthrodeses or osteotomies, such as Akin, Weil, Chevron, and others known in the surgical arts. The disclosed devices may also be used in deformity corrections, such as lateral column, bunion, and the like. The disclosed devices may also be used in fracture fixation, such as Jones, LisFrank, fibular fractures, and the like. The disclosed devices may be used in pilon fractures as primary or secondary fixation devices. The disclosed devices may be used to fuse interphalangeal interphalangeal joints in the foot or hand; in these situations, the central portion of the device may be arc shaped to clear the endplates of the metaphysis. The disclosed devices may be applicable as tether devices for epiphyseal fracture repair in skeletally immature patients.